


Couch potato

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel's watching tv and Adam joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch potato

**Author's Note:**

> An adamandriel prompt fic.  
> Orginal and more can be found on http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/

Samandriel was curled up on the couch watching television.  
He and Adam had made the silent agreement that since the angel didn’t eat, he also wouldn’t have to help with the dishes. And thus he was intently observing some programme that would undoubtedly cause Adam to roll his eyes.

It was called ‘The bold and the beautiful’, although _bold_ wasn’t the word the angel would think of. _Absurd_ was more appropriate.

“Are you kidding me?” the dark blond boy rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto the couch. He lazily reached for the remote and started browsing the channels.

“I was watching that!” the angel protested.  
“And now you’re watching this.” Adam stopped at some random show.

“Stupid head.” Samandriel hugged his knees and glanced at the screen. It showed a man and a woman in a movie theatre. The man yawned, raising his arms high and reluctantly draped one over the woman’s shoulder. She leaned into the touch and clearly this was what the man had hoped for.

“This is so cheesy…” the human moaned, he always seemed to find a reason to complain.  
“I don’t understand?” Samandriel tilted his head and turned to look at Adam. “There’s no chees involved.” Apparently that was not a smart thing to say, since Adam just rolled his eyes (A habit that Samandriel found a little agitating).

“You’re lucky you’re cute, cuz you ain’t got smarts.”  
“I am millennia old!” The angel shot up. How dared some puny human question his intelligence? “I’ve seen the fall and rise of species, the first…” Suddenly it hit him. _Cute._ Adam had just called him cute…

Samandriel curled himself up again and giggled. He felt a weird tingling in his stomach.  
“Do you really think I’m cute?” He buried his face in his knees. His face turning bright red.

The angel felt an arm envelop him and he was pressed against Adam’s side.  
“Heaven’s most adorable angel…” Samandriel snorted, which the taller boy shouldn’t find as cute as he did.

“I’m not adorable… I’m a fearsome warrior.” The angel mumbled against the human’s shirt.  
“Sure you are. I’m trembling with fear.” Adam pressed his lips in the blond hairs.


End file.
